Fights and Confessions
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sam and Luke get into an 'altercation' at the Penny. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, I've been planning to write this one for a while, but I got a bit sidetracked. This last episode provided the perfect motivation. _

_Sam and Luke get into a fight at the Black Penny after the events of 'Girlfriend of the Year'. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Sam hadn't wanted to go out drinking with the other guys, but Jerry had insisted. He'd told him that they all needed after the day they'd had, that even Callaghan was taking a night off. The mention of the detective was enough to put him over, and he finally agreed - if only to drown his sorrows in several glasses of Scotch.

He'd heard through the grapevine that McNally was pulling out all the stops for Callaghan. She was making him some sort of big feast, the mere thought of which churned his stomach. He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to empty his glass.

He was on his third glass when said detective made his own way into the bar. Sam saw him before the blond caught his eye, so he had a chance to take in his appearance. His skin appeared to be a reddened tinge - _from anger?_ His clothes were a bit ruffled, as though he'd been stomping around outside, or had gotten into a quick scuffle - _probably the former,_ Sam thought with a silent chuckle. He didn't have much longer to contemplate the detective's demeanor and appearance, because Callaghan finally locked eyes with him.

A long second passed, and then he began moving towards Sam, his eyes dark and dangerous.

...

Luke stormed his way into the Penny, his blood practically on fire. He didn't want to go home yet, so he'd come to the one place where hoped he could get some peace of mind. He was still angry from his spat with Andy, the anger seeping through his skin and heating him up.

He looked around for an open spot, and that was when his eyes locked on Swarek's. The cocky bastard was staring right at him, and for a moment, all he saw was red. The man who was stealing his girl away had the nerve to look at him like that? Setting his jaw, Luke made a beeline for him, not caring if he bumped into a few people along the way.

He was out for blood.

...

Sam got up from his stool to meet Luke headlong, bringing his fist around to crack him with a solid hit across the jaw. He could tell that it had rattled him, but Luke had his momentum going for him, and Sam was a few drinks ahead.

Luke shoved him back against the bar, knocking over several chairs and glasses.

All the activity in the bar halted around them, everyone stopping what they were doing to watch the fight.

Sam shoved his elbow down against Luke's shoulder, pounding the muscle of his neck several times. He shoved him off of him, coming out swinging.

Luke got in a few hits of his own, the actions of a desperate man.

Sam wasn't sure what had happened with Andy to cause this, but he didn't care at that moment. All he cared about was inflicting as much pain into the blond detective as he could.

A few guys tried to split up the fight, but they just got shoved aside, Sam and Luke's fists colliding against one another again.

Sam ducked under one of Luke's kamikaze swings, rushing forward and catching him in the gut. He forced him backwards, all the back to the farthest wall of the bar. He felt his back collide with the wall, and pulled back to bring his fist around once more.

"Sam, stop!" Jerry's voice called out, and a few people tried to break up the fight. Neither one of them were willing to stop, though. They continued their mission to tear each other's heads off.

No one noticed the door to the Penny opening and closing, the newest inhabitant taking in the sight of them against the wall.

Sam shook the people off, trying to get a few more hits in.

Luke took the opportunity to shove his fist across Sam's jaw.

Sam growled in protest, whipping around to renew the fight, when a voice stalled his movements.

"Luke!" Andy hollered out, pushing her way through the crowd. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sam and Luke glanced over at her, bloody and panting.

Luke leaned back against the wall for support, wiping a hand across his mouth. "You don't get it, Andy. I'm not just gonna stand by and let him -"

"Stop talking," Andy cut him off, staring at him with heated eyes.

"Andy -" he tried again, but was stopped yet again.

"Don't," Andy replied. "Just go." She couldn't believe that he'd actually gotten into a fight with Sam ... she expected to find him in some far corner of the bar, drinking heavily after their argument ... not this.

Luke glared between Sam and Andy, but after Jerry stepped up beside him, he relented. He made his way out of the bar, the silence echoing around him.

Andy watched him leave before her eyes returned to Sam.

"You gonna order me around, too?" he asked her, resisting the urge to stretch out his jaw.

Andy sighed. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I'm really not interested."

Before Andy could try again, Jerry spoke up. "You know what, you two need to work out whatever the hell this is. Sam, you've been barreling through like a runaway train for the last couple of weeks, and I'm sick of it. So, whatever this is, deal with it." He stood facing them, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam finally gave in, making his way to the bar. He dropped money on the counter for his drinks, grabbed his jacket, and made his way out the front door.

They were both grateful to see that Luke's car was no longer outside, and Andy took the opportunity to round on Sam the second they were alone. "What happened?"

"Your boyfriend attacked me, that's what happened," Sam informed her. "I was just defending myself."

"Right," Andy responded, "I'm sure that you had no desire at all to pound on him a little?"

"Didn't say that," Sam spoke. "But he came at me first."

Andy sighed. "Yeah ... I believe you."

Sam could feel a couple bruises forming on his face, and finally worked his jaw around, relieving some of the tension and strain. "So, what happened tonight?"

Andy furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Something set him off," Sam explained.

Andy nodded slowly in understanding. "Oh, yeah ... he sort of found out about ... that night."

Sam blinked carefully. "How?"

Andy was more than a little embarrassed to admit her and Traci's juvenile attempts to get Sam out of her mind. "It's kind of a long story. Anyway, he left, and I figured he'd come here, so I headed over."

"To try and get him back?" Sam asked heatedly.

"No," Andy replied. "To try to explain it to him, before he decided to rat us out to Best."

Sam nodded after a moment. "You think he will?"

Andy shrugged her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, without any hard proof, it's just his word against ours," Sam relayed. "Plus the handful of cops in there who saw that he came at me first."

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly shy about the hits, either," Andy commented. "He had a few cuts and bruises on him."

Sam scoffed. "I'm just better in a fight."

"I'm sure," Andy replied, mostly filled with sarcasm, but there was a little bit of humor in there somewhere. "Yeah, well, what about the retraining exercise? There were a _handful_ of cops who saw how you went after him then."

Sam sighed, remembering that. "Yeah ... damn."

Andy sighed heavily, looking down at her feet. "Look, Sam ... I think we need to talk this out."

Sam shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about, McNally."

"See, that right there? Why can't you go back to calling me Andy?" she asked him.

He stared heavily at her. "Because we can't go back, McNally."

She closed her eyes for a moment, stepping forward. "Why not? Why can't we just ... disregard? Put all the other stuff behind us, and pretend it never happened? We did it before ..."

Sam took a quick step towards her as well, his muscles tensing. "Because there was nothing to disregard, then. Nothing actually happened, _then._ But now? Now I -" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Andy wasn't ready to let him get away with that, though. "Now you what?"

He remained silent.

"Sam ...?" Andy encouraged, her Bambi eyes gazing up at him.

Sam clenched his jaw, looking away from her.

"Come on, Sa-"

"Now I know what you feel like, dammit," he snapped. "Now I know exactly what it's like to have you in my arms, so sue me if I'm not thrilled about the idea of forgetting about that, and watching you run right back to Callaghan." There, he'd said it. He hadn't wanted to, he struggled with himself, but there it was. Finally out in the open.

Andy was silent, absorbing what he'd said. All this time ... she'd thought that he didn't care that much. She'd thought - at most - it was just some petty rivalry with Luke. Not this ...

Sam shook his head, looking away from her. "Never mind," he gritted out, starting to turn away.

Andy realized that she'd never get another moment like this, and that if she didn't act now, she could quite possibly lose what they had forever. She swiftly moved forward, closing the remaining space between them. Sam halted at the feeling of her body, but didn't react right away when she leaned up against him and crashed her lips to his.

To him, it felt a little like one of his fantasies. He cursed it for invading him now, when he was trying to get the hell away from there. But then she did something different than she always did in his fantasies. Normally, she teased him with her eyes, or led him away with a hooked finger ... always something so sensually erotic. But this ... this wasn't a kiss of seduction, this was fueled with passion and need, desperation and hunger. She clung to him as though her life depended on it.

When Sam realized that she was actually kissing him, he wasted no more time in pulling her tighter against him, never wanting to let go.

They fell back against the wall of the building, not caring if anyone saw them, or what sort of sight they made. All they cared about in that moment was the feel of the other's flesh under their fingers, the sweet and tangy taste of their tongues crashing together, the fluttering beat of their hearts, and the gasps of breath that they stole from each other. All that mattered was that this - finally - was happening. It was happening, and it felt more right than anything ever had.

Andy finally pulled away first, her lips puffy and red, with a satisfied, glazed look in her eyes. "I'm not running anywhere," she assured him. It was a pretty bold statement for her, as running was what she did best; but for Sam? She'd make one hell of an effort. She'd toss out her running shoes, chain herself to the bed, do whatever it took to keep herself from running from him. She didn't want to put him on ice, she didn't want to forget about the way that he made her feel. She didn't want to go another day without knowing the feeling of every single part of his body. "Take me home?" she asked him softly.

He simply nodded, and they made their way out of the parking lot. She drove his truck back to her place, leading him inside with a finger hooked into one of his belt loops.

She felt a little bad at the thought that she preferred the feeling of denim, than that of smooth, dress pants.

Once they were inside the solitude of her apartment, they wasted no time with pleasantries. He hoisted her up onto his hips, leading her through the apartment. She pointed out her bedroom, and they burst through the door, nearly tripping over some discarded laundry.

Sam chuckled, setting her down. Andy pushed the clothes out of the way with her foot, leading him back to her bed.

When they woke the next morning, Andy was still there, and so was Sam. Neither had run away from the other, and Andy found herself looking forward to many more nights spent with him, at her place, or his. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was actually kind of glad that Sam and Luke had gotten into it at the Black Penny ... if they hadn't, Sam might never have told her how he felt, and they wouldn't be where they were now.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I'm so hoping that they'll do another Sam/Luke fight, 'cause while the retraining exercise was awesome, it wasn't nearly enough. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
